


The Story of Two Wangs

by psychedelia13



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, GOT7, UNIQ (Band), 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelia13/pseuds/psychedelia13
Summary: Jackson and Yibo shared a lot of things in common—maybe even the same feelings.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	The Story of Two Wangs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic ever, and also my first fiction in English, so please go easy on me. I just miss this ship a lot but not enough people write about them so I decided to take matters into my own hands lol! It started as a messy word vomit that I couldn't stop writing and Todobroki helped me shape it into what it is now, so I owe her a lot.

JACKSON

Everybody knew Wang Yibo was beautiful, and so did Jackson. The first time Yibo caught Jackson’s attention was during Weibo Night back in January. They both won the “Weibo God” award along with Zhang Yixing and Jing Boran. Out of curiosity, Jackson stole some glances at Yibo. He eventually asked Yixing, their mutual friend, to introduce them and Yibo uttered a few words back to him politely. Little did he know, a few months later the three of them would all work together.

Jackson had the habit of researching everyone he had to work with. He started developing that habit since he was a teenage fencer, because he needed to find out his opponent’s strengths and weaknesses. In the past few years, he honed that habit into a skill that had helped him a lot when he just started Team Wang. Luckily for him, he found the best people he could rely on.

Ever since Jackson received an offer from Youku to be one of the captains in the third season of Street Dance of China, he put his researching skill to good use again to find out more about the other captains. He and Yixing went a few years back. They both first met each other at an awards ceremony overseas and forged a friendship as fellow Chinese boys working as kpop idols in South Korea. He also had been a bit familiar with Zhong Hanliang, who was from Hong Kong like himself.

However, he realized that he didn’t really know much about Yibo. Pretty face, tall model-like posture, complete with captivating and expressive gaze. That was all his first impression of Yibo. He actually knew Yibo’s group UNIQ, he was even friends with some of the members. However, he did not recall ever exchanging any words with the youngest of the group before Weibo Night.

In between his super hectic schedule, he spent some time doing research on the younger Wang. He saw clips of Yibo in some of his dramas, looked up the lyrics to Yibo’s latest single Wu Gan (which as a famous artist he could totally relate with), watched short clips of Yibo’s motorcycle race and looked through the photos of Yibo holding the trophy and downing the champagne from the bottle. Yibo seemed quiet, but when he started dancing Jackson could appreciate his clean, precise, and sharp moves. _This guy is pretty cool,_ Jackson thought. Then when the show started filming, Jackson felt that somehow they gravitated towards each other. 

At first Jackson was just happy he found a new friend on the same frequency as him. Jackson loved to know that whatever random things he decided to do on the show, he wouldn’t be left alone because Yibo would always play along. Despite the fact that Jackson was an extrovert while Yibo an introvert, he and Yibo got a lot of things in common. Jackson believed they both were passionate and hardworking people who always loved to try new things. As dancers, they both were avid fans of Les Twins. Their taste in music was practically the same, ranging from tons of hip hop music to a sprinkle of old Chinese pop songs. They talked a lot about the iconic performances of some singers they both liked over dinner. He used to skateboard too, although he only knew the basics and had not had time to learn more complicated tricks like Yibo did. And lately Jackson realized that they even shared a similar sense of humor because he always found memes and douyin videos Yibo sent him on wechat hilarious.

In a nutshell, they just clicked. They clicked really well to the point they finished each other’s sentences. Jackson’s attentive self just knew whatever Yibo thought about both on and off camera. Jackson found himself focused on Yibo more than anyone else in the show. His eyes just naturally followed wherever Yibo went and noticed his cute expressions, even when Yibo was just zoning out. His hands always lingered on Yibo a tad longer than necessary. Jackson loved how warm Yibo felt under his light touch. Good thing Yibo didn’t seem to mind when Jackson invaded his personal space. Jackson observed that Yibo often reciprocated and even initiated their physical contacts. Then before Jackson even realized it, Yibo had snatched his heart.

It was late at night in early August. Both Jackson and Yibo had finished rehearsing with their respective team. All their dancers had left since everyone just wanted to rest. Their practice rooms were right next to each other, so they often waited for each other to grab a supper together afterward. This time Jackson finished a bit later than Yibo. One of Jackson’s dancers turned off some lights before they went out so the room was half dark.

“Yibo, could you give me your signed photo?” That was the first thing Jackson said when the younger Wang came into Team Look This Way’s practice room.

“You want _my_ signed photo? What for?” Yibo asked Jackson incredulously.

“It’s for my beloved niece, Aimee. She started watching Street Dance of China because of me and ended up liking you.” Jackson rolled his eyes playfully while taking off his white tank top drenched with sweat, exposing his body. Even under the low light, Jackson could feel Yibo staring intently at those tattoos and muscles on Jackson’s torso and arms. Jackson often went topless at concerts and photoshoots but at that very moment, strangely he felt exposed and self-conscious. After drying his body with a towel as fast as he could, he put on the button-up he pulled out from his bag.

As the silence dragged on and Yibo continued staring instead of replying, Jackson added, “I mean, how dare she? Next time I visit Australia I’m not going to buy her any ice cream.” 

Yibo started laughing, the sound music to Jackson’s ears. Jackson heard it was famously challenging to make Yibo laugh, so he was always proud of himself that he got to invoke those, too. Everyone else also laughed at his jokes, but a hard-earned laugh just felt more special.

“Don’t get jealous, ge. I’m sure her handsome uncle is still her number one,” Yibo flashed him a grin, exposing perfectly aligned teeth that were obnoxiously white _. How did he even get them to be this white?_

Jackson shook his head. “Nah, I’m just messing with you, Yibo. I’m not jealous that she likes you. Well, can’t blame her.” He paused for a few seconds.

“Even _I_ like you,” Jackson finally continued nonchalantly.

Jackson noticed a glint of surprise in Yibo’s eyes. There was not much of a reaction at first, but then Yibo moved a few steps closer to Jackson. Unconsciously, Jackson took a step back until he realized behind him was a wall. He had nowhere to go. 

Yibo’s soft black hair was a little messy. A few strands of hair stood up and Jackson had to fight the urge to run his hand through it to smoothen it out. In his eyes, Yibo was the cutest and the most adorable. But Yibo’s expression was unreadable.

“How exactly do you like me, ge?” Yibo pressed on as he smirked a little. His voice was low, almost sounding like a growl. His intense gaze alternated between Jackson’s eyes and lips. Jackson had to look away to avoid Yibo’s eyes and cleared his throat. Honestly, he was not prepared to answer that question. 

The silence was deafening. Yibo still waited for the answer patiently. _Ah, fuck it,_ Jackson thought.

“Like this.” The next second Jackson tipped his toes and covered Yibo’s soft plump lips with his own _._ It was tentative at first as he knew Yibo would be surprised, but not for long. He could feel Yibo’s moist lips forming a smile against his. After letting out a small chuckle, Yibo kissed Jackson back more fervently. Yibo cupped Jackson’s face with his right hand and ran his left one down Jackson’s spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them. Sliding his tongue through Jackson’s parted lips, Yibo delved deeper. Jackson felt like he was going crazy because of how addictively Yibo invaded all his senses. He almost couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Jackson’s heart fluttered when he realized Yibo quickly opened the top three buttons of his shirt. He felt Yibo’s long slender index finger circled the “Fu” character tattooed under his right collarbone, burning on his skin. Soon after, he felt Yibo’s warm hand traveling across his chest as they continued to kiss _,_ their breaths mingled, and warmth spreading through both of their bodies. He finally clutched Yibo’s hair, something that he’d wanted to do for a while. It felt even softer than what he imagined. 

When Yibo finally gasped for air, his adam's apple bobbled up and down and that compelled Jackson to gently kiss it. He then left trails of butterfly kisses along Yibo’s jawline up to his ear. Yibo closed his eyes and let out a moan. _That sounds sexy as hell,_ Jackson thought. Trying to elicit more of that, Jackson softly kissed the tender area at the base of Yibo’s neck, right where a mole was located.

“Did you know I’ve been wanting to do this for months?” Jackson whispered under his breath. Jackson rested his chin on Yibo’s shoulder while kissing his ear that was visibly red even under the low light. Yibo still continued caressing him, making Jackson shiver under his touch. 

“So did I,” Yibo murmured. “But you’re close with everyone, so I wasn’t sure.” Jackson caught a hint of jealousy in Yibo’s answer.

Jackson stopped the kissing abruptly to look straight into Yibo’s eyes. He saw fire in those mesmerizing eyes, but they also looked so soft at the same time. Jackson was not sure if it was just him but he thought Yibo always looked at him with stars in his eyes and an amused smile plastered on his face. Yibo’s smile certainly had been one of his favorite things to see in the past few months. 

“Come, sit down first,” Jackson started as he sat down on the floor. Yibo followed obediently. Cupping Yibo’s face with both of his hands, Jackson wanted to show how serious he was. Yibo’s plump cheeks felt soft on his palms.

“Listen to me, Yibo. I know I’m quite touchy with people in general, but you’re special to me. If this makes you feel any better, my crush on you was so apparent when we had to wear those stupid glasses. I couldn’t even look at you. Then the mean editor dared to put _my_ own romantic song for that moment. I can’t believe millions of people saw _that._ ”

The first time Jackson watched that episode, he cursed at himself for not being able to open his eyes, for looking so shy. Jackson, the almighty Jackson who was known to be flirty to anyone, got shy in front of a pretty boy three years younger than him? That should be impossible, right? And then he realized the background music absolutely made it more obvious.

All of a sudden, Yibo’s sweet, infectious laugh echoed in the empty practice room. “But that’s a perfect song choice. You know, I love your voice there, ge. And of course you couldn’t resist me. I mean, come on, _it’s me!_ ” Yibo replied smugly. Yibo collapsed on his shoulder as he chuckled some more and Jackson couldn’t help but laugh along.

“You’re absolutely right. Nobody could resist the cute Xiao Wang. Especially not me.” Jackson ruffled Yibo’s hair gently and looked at him with a tender smile on his face.

“I told you you’re important to me. Hell, even more than a crying baby,” Jackson added, referencing one quiz in the earlier hotpot episode. At that time Jackson ended up saying he was joking but the truth was he actually meant what he said earlier. Yibo had become his top priority. Yibo might have acted like he was older sometimes, like introducing him to some food and telling him fun facts. Jackson even called Yibo “ge” or “Bo ge” when he felt like it, that was an inside joke between them. But actually, to Jackson, Yibo was a baby, _his_ baby. Jackson just wanted to make Yibo happy as much as he could.

Upon hearing how important he was to Jackson, Yibo sighed in relief. “Okay, I believe you. And just so you know you’re very important to me, too, ge.”

Jackson always knew Yibo was so blunt and direct, yet hearing that straight from the guy himself still made him taken aback somehow. He should’ve confessed his feelings earlier. But better late than never, right? However, they both still had no idea how to proceed afterward. All they wanted to do was simply just feeling each other's presence.

That night they ended up talking about nothing and everything until Yibo started nagging Jackson and asking for some food. They were in Shanghai and Jackson knew the best restaurants in the city. And it was Jackson’s treat, as usual.

* * *

YIBO

There were so many things going through Yibo’s mind during the final of Street Dance of China. It was a rollercoaster of emotions that surprisingly still ended up well for his team. Bouboo lost to Yang Kai but Yang Kai won the competition and that made Yibo’s heart swollen with pride. He still felt the high from the win. However, another unfamiliar feeling started creeping in. 

Yibo realized he was not ready to be separated from Jackson after the show ended.

Yibo knew he wouldn’t be able to meet Jackson for a while. Some time ago Jackson told him that after the final he would leave for Seoul to prepare for GOT7’s comeback. And of course, Yibo also had a motorcycle race coming up in three days. Yibo wondered if whatever they had between them would continue. Was this only like a summer fling? Or was it actually more than that? All this time they only hung out together, stole kisses between rehearsals, and messed around some more after having dinners. But they never got past the labeling. They never sat down to define what they are. It stayed as the elephant in a room full of their affection. 

Despite the fact that they both were present at the Street Dance of China after party until the wee hours, they didn’t talk there. Yibo just finished brushing his teeth when Jackson texted him asking if he could come to Yibo’s room to bid him farewell. Yibo wouldn’t be able to sleep that night anyway as his flight to Zhuhai was pretty early in the morning, so he promptly answered yes. Shortly after, still in the same white t-shirt he wore at the after party, Jackson appeared in front of Yibo’s room door.

“That took you long enough,” Yibo said as a welcome.

Yibo beamed at Jackson with undisguised admiration. The light in the corridor happened to fall in a certain way that highlighted Jackson’s high cheekbones, straight nose, chiseled jawline and long eyelashes. This time his fluffy hair was not covered by a beanie or ballcap. The dark red hair Yibo once praised on the show framed Jackson’s masculine features perfectly. Jackson was really handsome, Yibo definitely noticed that.

Without any hesitation, Jackson wrapped his arms around Yibo for the fifth time in 24 hours, this time in private without millions of eyes watching them. Yibo got a whiff of Jackson’s perfume that was already familiar to him by now. There it was, the warm and long embrace that he had been waiting for. It had been a while since the last time they spent some time together just the two of them.

Jackson plopped himself down the bed as if it was the most natural thing to do in someone else’s room. Yibo giggled, joining Jackson on the bed, snuggling up to him. Yibo positioned his head on top of Jackson’s arm, who immediately started playing with his hair.

“It finally ended, huh? I’m sure you’re elated right now,” Jackson said to Yibo with a genuine smile. There was no trace of disappointment in Jackson’s voice at all. Xiao Chao lost against Yang Kai, but Jackson was still very proud of his boy. And as the one who gave the audition towel to Yang Kai months ago, it was only natural that Jackson felt happy for Yang Kai as well.

“I am, but mostly I’m just proud of Yang Kai ge,” Yibo replied. “As a b-boy he isn’t that young anymore but he’s still very energetic.”

“He’s a beast,” Jackson agreed.

They continued to talk about the final some more until Jackson decided to switch the topic to Yibo.

“So, Tracer 85, are you ready?” Jackson asked as he squished Yibo’s cheeks. If it was anyone else, Yibo would probably get pissed. But Yibo always let Jackson do whatever he wanted. 

“I think I am, but I don’t know. Honestly, I haven’t practiced in a year. Just wish me luck, okay?”

Yibo could see Jackson tried to hold his tongue. All Yibo’s attempts to convince him that motorcycle racing was pretty safe were to no avail. Jackson still got really anxious about Yibo’s upcoming race. Yibo could only try to help Jackson take his mind off the race by nuzzling and nibbling on his neck.

“Okay, I believe in you, Bo ge!” said Jackson finally. Jackson was always kind and supportive, that was what Yibo loved the most about him. “Just don’t forget to send me the live streaming link so I can see you in action.”

Two hours and a few kisses later, Jackson fell asleep. Yibo put a blanket over Jackson and decided he would just wake Jackson up later when he had to leave for the airport. In the meantime, he could just watch Jackson peacefully asleep to his heart’s content. He was not sure if he could still do that in the future, but he surely hoped so.

Yibo did not forget to send the live streaming link of his race to Jackson the night before the race. Fortunately, they still communicated the same way they always did in the past few months. Yibo found out that Jackson really watched the race live all the way from Seoul since he left countless messages on wechat, starting from a simple “good luck”, to “WOW did you just place first in your group for the qualifying race?!”, to “WTF I NEARLY GOT A HEART ATTACK YIBO ARE YOU OKAY PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE OKAY” and similar variations of those. Honestly, Yibo didn’t feel like talking about the incident that day. He kept replaying that moment over and over, both in the video and in his head. He did nothing wrong. He only fell off his motorcycle because of another racer’s mistake, and the internet said the guy had done that a few times in the past too. Yibo was pissed and rightfully so. But the association ruled it out as an accident. So Yibo just had to accept it. Then he had to put his beloved gege out of misery.

> Yibo: So I just got back from the hospital. Jiaer ge, I’m okay, don’t worry. Thank you for checking up on me. (smiling emoji).

It was already around 3 AM in China (4 AM in Seoul) but Jackson’s reply on wechat came almost instantly.

> Jackson: Oh finally you replied! I was worried sick about you! I wish I could be there with you.

Jackson must have been waiting for Yibo’s updates for hours. Yibo flew to Changsha after the race at the same night and went to a hospital for a check-up. Limping and bruised but no broken bones, Yibo was well enough to film Day Day Up later that day. Eventually, Yibo sent Jackson photos of his bruises just to make him stop worrying and get him to calm down that night.

In those first three days after Jackson arrived in Seoul, he told Yibo that he really couldn’t do anything productive, all because he kept thinking about Yibo. If only Jackson had been in front Yibo when he read that message, he would have seen Yibo smiling ear to ear.

Yibo just arrived at his place in Beijing when his phone lit up, notifying him of a new wechat message. Usually, he wouldn’t check his phone so fast but his gut feeling told him the message was from someone important to him. Yibo smirked when he saw the sender’s name.

> Jackson: Hey, Aimee has received our signed photos. Look, it’s on her instagram story.

Yibo clicked the link Jackson sent him and found himself staring at an instagram profile of a cute little girl in Australia. According to her bio, that account was managed by her parents. Aimee was Jackson’s niece whom Jackson mentioned a while ago, and from those photos he saw of both of them when he scrolled down, they surely seemed very close. 

Yibo finally clicked the profile picture to see the little girl’s latest instagram story. He saw two signed postcard-sized photos in a picture, one of those was his and the other one Jackson’s. Yibo still remembered vividly the night Jackson asked him for that signed photo, which was also known as the night Jackson’s soft lips touched his own for the very first time. He smiled to himself as he got comfortable on the couch with the phone in his left hand.

> Yibo: I just saw it, ge. Glad those reached her safely.

Yibo replied to the wechat message and added some cute emojis for good measure. 

> Jackson: Thanks again. Her mom told me Aimee was so happy to receive that.
> 
> Yibo: Anyway, what are you doing?
> 
> Jackson: You mean right now? Eating guazi. I still can’t stop and that’s totally your fault. But if you mean these days, I’m just busy preparing stuff, you know.

Yibo was about to reply when Jackson typed something more.

> Jackson: Also, I miss you.

_He always says the sweetest thing, huh?_ Yibo mused.

> Yibo: I didn’t send you the precious collection of memes made of my face for nothing, you know. How come do you still miss me?
> 
> Jackson: Because I haven’t hugged you in a while (sad emoji)

Yibo loved knowing the fact that Jackson thought of him fondly. Yibo knew Jackson always had a million things to do at once between being a creative person and running his own company, yet he still set some time aside to keep in touch with Yibo anyway.

> Yibo: When are you coming back to China? Is it still the same with what you told me before?
> 
> Jackson: I’m not sure yet. Everything’s still up in the air now. I’ll let you know as soon as I find out.
> 
> Yibo: Alright, keep me posted, ge!

Yibo was pondering a bit before sending another message.

> Yibo: PS: I miss you more, Lao Wang (heart emoji)

Whenever Yibo missed Jackson, usually he would listen to Jackson’s songs and sometimes hummed to them. That night, Yibo fell asleep to the sound of Jackson’s raspy voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Lao Wang means Old Wang and Xiao Wang means Little Wang.


End file.
